xX Music Xx
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Por que la música fue lo que los unió [Yaoi] [Mystel & Zeo]


**Music**

**Titulo: **Music

**Autora: **Ratekahinashsu-KxR

**Genero:** Yaoi

**Notas:** ¡Aquí esta miwis! El fic prometido n.nJe te sorprenderás al saber como fue que me inspire para hacerlo. Jejej todo comenzó por estar leyendo el libro de "Lestat el vampiro" (Es que Lestat es rubio y pensé en Mystel y un tal Nicolás que sale toca el violín y pensé en Zeo y lo chistoso es que hay una parte en donde se besan y por eso pensé en ellos xD) Como sea miwis espero que te guste n.n

Jeje si si lo se pareja MEGA ULTRA RARA, pero lo siento a mi me gusto n.nU y supongo que ya no tengo nada más que decir más que espero que les guste y ya nnUU

**Dedicatoria:** Para ti miwsi!! Por que te lo mereces n.n ¡Eres una gran amiga ¡Te quiero! Y muchas por todo el apoyo que me das n.n

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki n.n

**Summary:** Por que la música fue lo que los unió [Yaoi [Mystel & Zeo

**Music**

Las suaves y dulces melodías de aquel violín retumbaban en mis oídos. Era la misma melodía que había oído con anterioridad allá en El Cairo. Nunca creí que la volvería a escuchar. Pero se porque la toca. Se porque esta vez las melodías que toca el violín suenan con mucho mayor fervor y alegría que antes. Sabe que estoy aquí. Sabe que después de todo si decidí venir a ver su presentación. Y solo por él.

Todavía recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez. Su tez blanca y verduzcos cabellos fue lo que llamo mi atención. Y es que nunca antes había visto a alguien así en todo Egipto.

_**x**__X __**F**__lash __**B**__lack __**X**__x_

_Ese día hacía demasiado calor. Yo al ser un viajero no tenía a donde ir, al menos no en ese momento. Debía buscar refugio lo más pronto posible ya que se avecinaba una tormenta de arena. A la última casi no logro salir con vida._

_Llevaba caminando más de dos días enteros. El agua y la comida se me estaban acabando. Y el pueblo más cercano estaba todavía a miles de kilómetros._

–_No… no creo… poder llegar… –Dije. Mi voz sonaba en susurro._

_Estaba débil. Apenas y podía continuar en pie. E incluso estaba ya tan débil que comenzaba a tambalearme y perder el conocimiento. Sentía los parpados pesados. La boca seca. Y de un momento a otro tropecé cayendo a la caliente arena. Intente levantarme, pero al no tener la fuerza necesaria no lo conseguí._

_En ese momento comencé a creer que así terminaría. Sabía que no había kilómetros de ahí. Por lo que pensar en que alguien me encontraría y ayudaría era algo casi imposible. O al menos eso creía pues note que a lo lejos había una silueta. No recuerdo muy bien eso, solo recuerdo haber visto unos intensos ojos verdes. Después de eso todo comenzó a ponerle negro. _

_No estoy muy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente o de en donde me encontraba. Mire a mi alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que se me hiciese familiar, pero nada. Aunque me parecía extraño que todo fuese dorado._

_Alado de la cama encontré una bandeja llena de comida y una jarra de agua. Ni siquiera lo pensé y tome ambas cosas casi devorándomelas. Intenten pasar días sin comer y entonces júzguenme. Realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre._

_Mientras estaba comiendo una manzana comencé a escuchar una agradable tonada. Era tan suave, tan tranquila, tan hermosa. Me levante de la cama en la que me encontraba para ver quien hacía tan bella música. Aunque al principio me costo algo de trabajo levantarme lo pude conseguir._

_Conforme iba caminando sentí por un momento que la música iba conmigo. Pero era una locura. Así que continué caminando. Entonces me di cuenta de que aquella música era producida por un violín._

_Cuando al fin pude llegar al balcón de la habitación. Deslice con sumo cuidado la ventana y entonces lo vi. Era un muchachito de tez blanca y cabello verduzco bastante largo y que estaba siendo sujetado por una trenza. Él chico se encontraba sentado en la orilla del balcón tocando el violín. Note como sus finos dedos tocaban las cuerdas del instrumento y sujetaba al mismo tiempo el mástil de este._

_Movía con una gracia su brazo para que así el palo concordara con las cuerdas. Por un momento me perdí en mi mente. Estaba demasiado concentrado escuchando la melodía que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando esta había cesado y el chico de cabellos verdes me volteo a ver regalándome una sonrisa. _

–_Ya despertaste. Lamento haber sido yo quien te molestara –Se disculpo él. No entiendo porque. _

–_No tienes porque disculparte –Le empiezo a decir –Por el contrarío me gustaría volverte a escuchar tocar –Le pedí. Realmente su música era hermosa._

–_Con gusto. Oh pero que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Zeo Zagart –Extendió su mano luego de presentarse. _

–_Soy Mystel. –Y estreche su mano._

_Luego de que Zeo volviese a tocar el violín para mí me explico en donde me encontraba. Estaba en una pirámide. Me dijo que mientras él y su padre estaban pasando por ahí me encontraron y me trajeron acá. Pues mientras el señor Zagart tenía que ir con unas importantes personas y Zeo se ofreció a cuidarme._

_**x**__X __**F**__in del __**F**__lash __**B**__ack __**X**__x_

Nunca pensé que luego de ese día nos frecuentaríamos más. En ese preciso momento abandone mi vida como viajero y fui con él a Japón.

Ahora estoy aquí viéndolo como toca su amado violín en un teatro bastante famoso. Me encanta como la luz hacen brillar sus verduscas orbes. Como su cabello se mueve con gracia cuando el se mueve al tocar ese impresionante instrumento. Pero lo que más me encanta es cuando me mira solo a mí entre todos y me sonríe. Diciéndome con los ojos que lo que toca es solo para mí. Es por eso que vine. Fue por eso que sabía que valía la pena venir. Como siempre ha valido.

El concierto termino. Yo lo espero siempre en los camerinos con un ramo de rosas. El resto de la gente le aplaude y le felicita por tan buen concierto que dio. Pero a él no le importa lo que le digan esas personas. Siempre quiere saber lo que yo opino. Por eso cuando entro a su camerino y me vio sentado en el sofá de este se me abalanzo rodeándome el cuello con sus delgados brazos y me miro a la cara. Pues no puede ver mis azulinas orbes por la mascara que traigo puesta. Solo me la retiro para que el me vea. Nadie más puede.

–Sabía que vendrías –Me dice bastante cerca de mi oído.

–Sabes que nunca me perdería un concierto tuyo. Tocaste bastante bien –Le digo abrazándolo por la cintura.

– ¿Rosas¿Para mí? No debiste –Me dice quitándome el ramo de la mano y arrojándolo a otro sofá del lugar.

–Es lo menos que puedo darte por tan buen concierto. En especial por la canción que tocaste –Le mencione acercando mis labios a los de él.

No espere más y uní nuestros labios. Era apenas un leve contacto, Tierno y dulce. Pero poco a poco fuimos profundizándolo. Mis brazos lo aprisionaron más haciendo así que su cuerpo este mucho más pegado de lo que ya estaba. Sus manos de nuevo regresaron a mi cuello.

Definitivamente me encantan las noches en las que tiene conciertos. Porque puedo oírle tocar. Porque cuando termina de hacerlo empieza lo que ambos decíamos todo el día en lo que no nos vemos. Porque la música es lo que nos unión y al mismo tiempo nos separa. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Solo quiero disfrutar de este momento con mi amado Zeo.

**Fin**

**Notas Finales:**

Si lo se. Pareja rara. Fic raro xD Hice lo mejor que pude. Pero aún así no olviden dejar su review n.n Espero te allá gustado miwis ¡Lo hice con cariño!n.n

**Atte: RatekahinashysuKxR**


End file.
